battleshipcraft_fleetsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Fleet Guidelines/@comment-12494172-20161210205104
Proposal: Classification for heavily armed smaller surface combatants such as the 2/6** A38 St.Exp Fleet Destroyer which sport the main batteries of succeeding ship types irrespective of wanting displacement. 10,000 ton Heavy Gun Boat Type 53-45 Patrol Boat; armed with a single 381mm triple turret Likely considered a bobblehead gunboat, ships of this manner should be severely reduced from ingame capabilities from even being capable of firing a broadside. 30,000 ton (?) Destroyers (?) Insufficient data for evaluation. 50,000 ton Special Flotilla leaders Type 51 and Type 52 Fleet Destroyers; both of which are armed with 381mm cannon, the primary difference being... Is it okay if I don't say or do I really have to show off their main batteries? I'm getting uncomfortable with the idea that the main batteries need to be known. Anyway, these ships are basically Special Type Flotilla Leaders, focusing on their main batteries, these ships are surprisingly light versus their apparent size on paper, though a quick visual examination will find that the ships barely can even fit their own armaments onto the deck. Instead of "excessive" deck space, the superstructure is so aggressively covered with fire control, AA defenses, missile launchers, back up radars, and other systems, that it actually becomes difficult to find a place for a door. Ships of this type tend to be unstable and only seriously attempt to protect the citadel, and even then don't do a good job of it. They are very difficult to build and have limited ability to accept more, as they are usually so covered in weaponry that there is little space for other armaments. Aside from these flaws, the Type 51 and 52 classes (not including 51/52 hybrid class) are excellent warships, unmatched at their displacement by any ships afloat. It must be noted that this seems to be the very edge of ships of this manner to carry such an armament. Otherwise it is nearly impossible for them to exceed stability requirements (survive double hard helm order), hence an intermittent 2 classes to discover the true limits, leading to the 2/6. Which is lightly built, yet strong, however tend to fatally detonate if critical fires begin. The "battlecruisers" of the Light Panzerschiff in effect, though properly armored. The requirements include battleship caliber guns, and a displacement less than that of 52,000 tons or so. Basically diminutive versions of this; https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Courageous-class_battlecruiser 70,000 ton Large Light Cruiser 2/3 Experimental Destroyer This classification is for more sturdily built warships, as opposed to the more minimalistic "Fleet Destroyers" I have built in the 50,000 ton Flotilla leader category, this can still be considered a Panzerschiff, but not quite so close a follower of the concept. Generally a more sturdy version of the 50,000 ton type, they are much closer to light cruisers, and not cute miniature versions of Panzerschiff in their own right. Large battleship caliber guns, usually four turrets, less than 75,000 tons or so. They tend to look a bit like; https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Courageous-class_battlecruiser 100,000 ton Panzerschiff 3/1 Experimental Cruiser Basically a cruiser, except with bigger guns instead of more, they are technically Panzerschiff, though a five turret warship would be pushing it, provided it does not exceed Heavy Cruiser length it is best to include it. So no more than five turrets, and that version takes a penalty. At least 46cm guns, usually four turrets, less than 100,000 tons or so. In my evaluation, they should be still treated as if they were ships of their respective displacements, except with a loss of 1/5th of their potential class size.